Love Hina: kuragari
by Drekk
Summary: Keitaro was sentenced to a hellish Prison. Now he is on bail and no longer the nice guy we all know. So hwo will the Love Hina universe handle the new Keitaro. Keitaro molded after Riddick.
1. Chapter 1

Love Hina: Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own shit. Heh really I don't.

People say that prison will change a man, and they are right. My name is Keitaro Urashima, well that is what my legal name would be but the name the other inmates know me by is death. Laugh if you want but I have been in this hell hole for over 10 years I have fought and killed to survive there are no guards to keep prisoners in line here the prisoners keep to themselves and the guards just make sure we don't escape. No weapons, no booze, and no women. This hell has a name Butcher Bay the only triple max slam in this part of the world.

I used to be a nice kid till I made one mistake. Now I'm sure your wondering what the hell I could have done that would land a kid that had made no mistakes into a living hell. Well it's quiet simple I pulled a blade from its sheath.

Not just any blade however, The Hina Blade.

I don't remember much of what happened just that I felt something take control of my body, and after that I blacked out. When I came to I was surrounded by destruction and death. I was blinking away the dust when I heard a shout. I turned around and found a sword pressed to my throat and a very pissed off woman standing there before me. She pulled her blade back and was preparing to strike when something moved between us and blocked her blade before it found me.

She was a stunning woman the only word I could think of describe her is angel. That was what she was as well an angel when more people showed up all armed with swords or other types of blades they were crying out for my death she stood between me and them and defended my innocence saying that the demon was sealed and I was not responsible.

The group demanding my death brought two other small boys forward and I was relived my friends would defend me. I slumped to the ground when my so called friends claimed I pulled the blade free so I could scare them knowing full well that this would happen. I was stunned.

It got worse when the woman defending me gasped I glanced the direction she was looking and saw a very upset looking guy. He strode up to my defender and she bowed to him and I started to fear for my life he stated very plainly that I was to pay for what I have done my protector stood up again and claimed my innocence once more and she was rewarded with a back hand that sent her to the ground she spat out a mouthful of blood and glared back up at the one who had hit her and received a kick to the stomach for it. She was gasping for air as the group grabbed my arms and dragged me away. I was to stunned to remember much after that.

The next thing I do remember was sitting in a cell looking about as the guards made bets on how long I would last once they let me join the rest of the prison inmates. I was terrified when the highest time they would give me was five minutes. The gate swung open and I heard a cold laugh as a bunch of thugs moved towards me I thought I was going to die. Till I heard a cold voice coming from the shadows that sent the thugs running scared. I heard a guard laugh that I was going to die by the hands of Drekk one of the most feared inmates of butcher bay.

The voice called to me once more telling me to walk towards him and well I didn't know what else to do so I followed his instructions. He told me that if I was to survive I had to fight and if I was going to fight I would have to learn how to kill. At first I was terrified at the thought of taking someone else's life till he calmly told me that if I didn't kill them first they would kill me with out a second thought.

So I watched and I learned. Pretty quickly I got my first kill some no name tried to pleasure himself using me to bad for him I was a very light sleeper when I heard the cage creak under his step I snapped awake and when he tried to grab me I moved quickly sinking my shiv into his neck quickly withdrawing it I buried it into his eye. A gurgled cry was all I heard before the bastard slumped to the floor dead.

I had my first kill. I started to shake and panic until I remembered what Drekk told me that if I didn't kill them, then they would kill me. Inmate 968340 may have been my first kill but he sure as hell wasn't my last to be honest I don't know how many I have killed till they grew to fearful of me and left me alone.

It was like this for longer than I can recall there was no light in that hell only darkness and the occasional light source from the guard level to illuminate certain areas of the prison most inmates stayed in the pools of light because there were a few of us who found the darkness more welcoming than the light. I used to explore the facility hoping to find an escape route but I never found one but what I did find was so much better. One of the scientists who was serving as a medical personal was also a prisoner himself he told me that if I could help keep him alive then he could repay me at first I didn't believe him till he told me what he could do in return for my protection.

I will admit the process was painful beyond belief since they couldn't give inmates drugs to dull the pain so the doc's repayment had to be done while I was awake and conscious. But it was well worth it to bad the doc never survived the treatment himself while I was recovering one of the guards apparently had been hired to kill off the scientist or just didn't like the guy but the result was the same one dead scientist and I was quickly ushered back into the darkness but now I had a weapon none could match. I stayed in the darkness I didn't need the light to see by the darkness was now my ally.

The guards soon learned to fear me they used to make an occasional venture into the darkness to find some fun of their own but soon the learned their guns and lights would not protect them from me. Soon I had a whole corner of the facility to myself none would venture their for fear of dieing in the darkness. The guards kept trying to illuminate that part of the facility but every time they did I would move and claim another part soon they grew tired of having to deal with the dead bodies every time they made me move so they quiet.

I was surprised when one day my mentor showed up in my territory. I was caught off guard by this after my first kill he had told me that I was no longer his apprentice and if we met again we would have to fight so we steered clear of each other out of respect since we didn't want to have to kill each other. Yet here he was I was about to strike when he called out to me telling me that there was a visitor here to see me about my release from hell. I stopped and slowly walked towards him as far as I knew I was here for the rest of my unnatural life.

Walking back into the light with my once mentor he handed me something when I hesitated as we neared the light. I took the item from his hands and found a pair of welders goggles and when I looked up at my mentor he only nodded and kept moving I grinned and slipped the goggles over my eyes and when I stepped into the light I found I could see quiet well. The guards quickly ushered me into a closed room where they put me in a seat and shackled me to it so that I couldn't move. I didn't have to wait long as the door opened once more allowing several people entrance into the room.

The first person I didn't recognize but the second I did though I thought the old bat had kicked the bucket a long time ago. She smiled at me but I was to busy glaring at the suit that followed her in. I can't forget a face especially the one responsible for hurting the angel who stood up for me so long ago. He glared at me and denied him the joy of a reaction by just sitting their.

My grandmother than started to explain that she had finally found me buried in this hell hole and had fought the Aoyama's for my freedom and had won I didn't acknowledge any of it but that explained why the angel beater was looking so pissed. But at least I had a name now.

Aoyama.

The brute was pissed I could tell he wanted to keep me there and my grandmother had beaten them and had gotten me released. The guards entered after a few moments and unbound me shoving me towards the door I made my way down the hall flanked by two burly guards and a pissed off Aoyama and my smiling grandma. I soon found myself in a small van driving away from the tunnel leading deep into the mountain containing the prison. I was free.

….

The van slowed to a stop in front of a small building with a sign sitting out front proudly proclaiming Hinata's Tea House. Keitaro couldn't help but grin he was free and here he was with one of his favorite places his aunt was always the coolest of his relatives. Stepping out of the van he moved towards the door and pushed the curtain aside and gazed inside.

"Aunt Haruka you here?" He ducked and pulled the fan out of the air before it struck him.

Twirling the fan in his fingers he noticed the surprised look on his cousin's face. "Come on cousin can't I tease you still are did all that smoking burn up your sense of humor?"

Haruka moved over to him. "Keitaro what the hell happened to you?"

Keitaro's smile faded. "Hell happened to me." With that he turned and walked out of the tea house.

Haruka turned to Grandma Hina with a stunned expression. "Are you sure about this grandma?"

Hina never stopped smiling as she moved towards the door.

….

Keitaro moved up the stairs heading to the old inn hoping to just fall asleep in one of the rooms and not wake up for a few days or weeks and maybe then get a good hot meal. Opening the door he saw a clean and warm common room. He moved forward gazing at the corners expecting an attack but seeing nothing he started to relax. It was then that he noticed a slight chemical smell wafting to him he recognized it but couldn't recall it.

Following the smell he moved to a curtain and pushed it aside revealing a changing room. He saw another curtain and pushing it aside saw the hot spring with its steam clouds billowing about. Making up his mind he moved back into the changing room and shucked his cloths and grabbed a towel and a few bathing supplies he moved back to the hot spring.

He groaned in pure pleasure as he let his body settle into the hot water. Had he known what was about to befall him he would have chosen to avoid the hot spring entirely. After surviving in a prison where people would die in their sleep if they didn't keep their guards up he heard the curtain whish as it was pushed aside opening his eyes Keitaro watched as a silhouetted figure moved through the steam towards the spring. Unsure of what to do he choose to wait and see.

…..

Naru sighed after all the hard work she did in school it was a blessing to finally be able to relax in the onsen. She finished cleaning herself and moved towards the steam filled pool. She moaned in delight as placed a foot into the water and slowly moved her body into the hot water. Keitaro remained motionless as he watched the brunette move in the water. She was quiet attractive he had to admit but not like the raven haired angel that had saved him so long ago.

Naru moved towards the deeper part of the pool and sat on one of the underwater benches. Laying back she closed her eyes and started to doze as the warm water relaxed her body. Keitaro sitting nearby noticed that she was falling asleep realizing this was a good a time as any he ducked under the water and crawled his way along the bottom of the hot spring towards the steps to avoid any unnecessary splashing. Feeling the step he slowly poked his head up and out of the water pausing for a moment to see if she might have woken up but when he heard only the hiss of the steam he climbed out of the pool and moved towards the door.

…….

Kitsune was undressing in preparations for her bath she had seen Naru enter and figured this was as good a time as any to gather some info. She was about ot enter the bath when the curtain lifted and in walked a young man. At first she was about to scream but then she noticed his eyes were closed. She watched as he reached up and pulled what looked like a pair if goggles of a hook near the door. After he slipped the goggles on he turned and gazed at her. It was then that Kitsune realized that she was standing stark naked in front of a strange boy but her pride refused to let her be embarrassed grinning she turned slightly and a familiar pouting expression appeared on her face.

"Do you like what you see?"

She expected him to blush or turn away but to her surprise he only cocked his head and with a slight tilt up and down she knew he was looking her over. She almost reached out to grab a towel as his gaze never left her.

"Meh not really I have seen better and besides why would I want a girl who gives it up so easily."

Keitaro smiled and moved towards the young lady as if he was stalking an animal. Kitsune saw him move and for some reason the gate and way he moved was starting to make her nervous. As he moved closer to her she started to back up all humor left her face.

Keitaro carefully steered her towards a corner of the room and felt his smile grow more twisted at the look of fear that crossed her face as her back hit the wall. She was starting to tremble as he moved closer to her. She almost screamed as he brought a hand up and caressed her cheek.

"You are a beautiful woman but the way you give it all away in such a short time diminishes your beauty, however if you are wanting to give it away so freely…"

He didn't need to finish the sentence and he didn't have to. Kitsune whimpered and when his hand left her cheek she closed her eyes and started to plead with him in barely a whisper.

She felt his arms wrap around her and her mind started to shut down. Only to stop and realize that it wasn't just his arms around her. Cracking her eyes open she glanced down just as he pulled the towel around her body. With a smirk Keitaro turned and walked out leaving the flabbergasted Kitsune behind.

Keitaro was grinning from ear to ear and he slipped on his shorts out side the changing room and gathered up the rest of his belongings and moving towards the managers' room.

Yeah he was going to like it here.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuragari chapter 2

Unexpected homecoming

Keitaro was still asleep completely unaware of the turmoil that was about to explode within a short time. Kitsune having been properly embarrassed and humiliated had quickly informed Naru of what had happened. To say the brunette was pissed would be an extreme understatement as the air around the young woman seemed to be radiating an evil red aura. She stalked back into the changing room and as such with her mind set only on one thing neglected to change into her clothes as she stormed towards the hallway leading to the rooms. Probably the only thing that saved her hide and dignity was Haruka and Granny Hina walking in at that time. Seeing the inn owner and tea shop owner Naru changed her tactics and quickly rounded on them.

"Kitsune was just assaulted by a male who was also in the hot spring peeping on me!" The young brunette was sure that after mentioning that such a supposedly vile transgression had occurred the two owners would storm off and hunt the bastard down that had dared to peep on her.

"Ah you met Keitaro my grandson." Hina felt a smile tug at her lips at the shocked expression on the women before her but she decided to take her granddaughters advice this time if nothing else then to give Keitaro a break. "Haruka advised me on telling you since more than likely she was worried something bad would happen considering where my grandson was." Haruka smile at her grandmother.

'_You old bat your enjoying this way to much. I just hope Naru decides to heed your warning instead of losing her cool.'_

Kitsune was stunned it was hard to believe that the guy she ran into was the grandson to granny Hina as the tenants called her. She heard the underlying warning having been around the towns dirtier side. Naru was clenching her fists to the point her knuckles were turning white. "So your going to let this peeping bastard go unpunished?"

Haruka shook her head. "Naru listen and listen good my cousin would never peep on a girl even now I doubt he would knowingly have peeped on anyone." She saw Kitsune nodding to herself. "Kitsune I take it my cousin didn't do what Naru is accusing him of now did he?"

Kitsune straightened up realizing that she had been put on the spot. "No he didn't attack me he was coming out of the hot spring while I was undressing he didn't even seem to pay attention to me till I teased him. The only thing he did was touch my cheek and say I was a beautiful girl and then he put a towel around me saying that it took away from my beauty that I was willing to give it up so easily." She felt her cheeks reddening at the last part.

Hina started to laugh as Haruka smiled softly to herself. _'If nothing else my cousin seems to have grown a pair since I last saw him.'_

Naru rounded on Kitsune and glared at her friend before storming off up the stairs and a resounding slam from her door made everyone wince. Kitsune sighed and quickly moved back into the changing room planning to apologize to Naru later. Haruka shook her head and left to attend to her tea house customers leaving the giggling Hina behind praying that her grandmother knew what she was doing.

…..

The sun was just setting when Keitaro slowly opened his eyes. Laying perfectly still he let the events of the previous night and early morning surface in his mind. Stretching as he slowly stood up he looked around taking in the room where he had crashed. He gently slid the goggles up off his eyes and found he rather liked the room sparse yet comfortable. His gaze was drawn upwards when he heard a soft rattle a small crack of light could be seen. Deciding to play it safe he slipped the goggles back on before moving to the door. Sliding it open he carefully stuck his head out and listened to the sounds surrounding him. Hearing a bit of commotion coming from the kitchen he decided that maybe he had better let his presence be known in order to avoid any more unfortunate encounters with any other young women in the inn. As he neared the door to the kitchen he began to hear the conversation as it drifted through the door. He felt a smile tug at his lips as he heard the voice belonging to the woman he ran into in the changing room.

"Naru he didn't do anything to me except touch my cheek and put a towel around me. He could have done worse but he didn't."

"Kitsune it don't matter he was there he saw you naked and who knows what he will do he might just be bidding his time before he decides to attack one of us to satisfy one of his male urges." Keitaro felt a grin slide across his lips at the voice belonging to Naru he surmised. '_Obviously this girl has problems with guys.'_

Deciding that he had heard enough he slid the door open and slowly stepped inside. The conversation stopped instantly and Keitaro was sure if it were possible he might have burst into flames from the intensity of the glares sent his way. He smiled in what he hopped was a disarming way as he pulled a chair out and took a seat away from the two girls at the other end of the table. "Come now ladies no need to stop because I have entered the room I could have just sat outside and listened in but that would be eavesdropping and obviously I don't need to have any other things yall can hold against me besides the fact that my organs dangle and yours don't." He chuckled softly. "Well not right now anyways but maybe in 40 or 50 years you have something hanging down because of gravity."

Naru of course couldn't let this jab at her anatomy pass. Clenching her fist she rushed the impudent bastard in front of her planning on cold cocking him with her feared Naru punch. Keitaro smirked as he saw the young woman coming at him using his foot he kicked out the chair next to him and watched in satisfaction as the charging brunette so blinded by rage didn't see the chair till it connected with her legs casuing her to fall over the piece of furniture. Said girl was only aware that her intended target disappeared from view as the floor rushed up to greet her as pain blossomed along her legs. Kitsune stared in disbelief at the sight of her best friend laying on the floor and young man seemingly unfazed by what just happened.

Keitaro stood up and moved to the young woman and squatted down near her. "You know I might think you don't like me but then again in this short time I don't think you like anyone outside of your own sex. My guess is something bad happened to you involving a guy and you decided that all guys are the same and you will not pass up an opportunity to pummel any guy because of whatever happened in your past." Deciding to drive his point home he grabbed the young woman's arms and hauled her to her feet and leaned in real close. "Now I am going to make this perfectly clear to you I don't give a fuck what happened in your past but I didn't survive 10 years in hell to just let some little spoiled bitch think she can take out her petty vendetta out on me."

Naru shivered as the meaning came clear her anger vanished realizing that if he had wanted to he could have killed her before she had gotten up off the floor as a cold chill slide up her spine as she stared into the goggles of the man before her as she struggled to find her voice. "What are you going to do?"

Letting her go he took a step back. "Me well I am going to go into town and get a few things I know I smell bad and I only have the one change of clothes and if I am going to be in the company of the ladies then it would be in my favor not to smell like a dumpster now wouldn't it." He nodded to Kitsune before walking out the door leaving the two women behind as he made his way out into the night.

…

Haruka was closing up her shop when she saw her cousin coming down the steps she prepared one of her fans. "Hello Aunt Haruka." Keitaro knew what was coming but it had been 10 years since he was able to tease his cousin he had a lot of time to make up for as he ducked under the thrown fan plucking it out of the air. Flipping the fan open he struck a girly pose and began to fan himself and got the desired reaction when Haruka started to laugh. Flipping the fan shut he gingerly tossed it back to her. "You are going to have to get better if you want to be able to hit me with one of those you know."

Haruka slipped the fan back into her belt and felt her spirit ease at hearing Keitaro laugh hoping that not all of her cousin was lost to that hell hole. "I take it you have met some of your room mates." Hearing the sigh she knew she had guessed right. Keitaro suddenly straightened up. "Wait what do you mean roommates?"

Haruka could have smacked herself for letting that slip. "Granny Hina wants you to take over the dorm as manager." She was expecting Keitaro to blow up or faint but when he started to laugh she was stumped.

"Oh that is a good one Haruka what's next that Hina turned the inn into a all girls dorm." Keitaro chuckled expecting HAruka to laugh but as he saw her nervousness he felt his humor starting to fade. "ummm your making me nervous here Haruka I thought you were just messing with me."

Haruka shook her head. "Sorry Kei I am not joking Hina really wants you to run the place. By the way how did you know that she turned it into a girls dorm?"

Keitaro just stared at his cousin unsure whether or not she was yanking his chain deciding to fall back on his hard earned tricks he lifted his goggles to reveal his eyes. Haruka took an involuntary step back at the sight of Keitaro's eyes it felt as if the two toned eyes were staring deep into her soul. "Dear cousin I hope this isn't a vain attempt at humor because it isn't funny there is no way that Granny Hina would put me in charge of an all girls dorm. I know she is getting up in age but there is no way she is that senile."

Haruka swallowed her throat feeling suddenly dry. "Yes she might be going senile but I am not trying to pull one on you. She filled the paper work already I am just waiting for the official copy to get here but as of this time you are in charge of the Hinata Dorm."

Keitaro let out an exasperated sigh as he pulled his goggles back down. "From one hell to another type of hell I wonder what the fuck I did to piss of the cosmos to have deserved this."

Haruka sighed and reached into her pocket and pulled out a roll of money and tossed it to him. "I don't know what you did either but I figured you might need to get a few things from town since you didn't have anything when you came here." With that she turned and walked back into her tea shop leaving her flabbergasted cousin standing out in the darkness.

….

It was close to midnight when the door to dorm slid open startling Kitsune from her relaxed position on the couch. She stared as Keitaro slowly walked into the common room and dropped several bags on the floor before flopping onto the couch across from her. Not knowing what else to do the vixen gestured to one of the sake bottles sitting on the coffee table. Keitaro reached out and took one of the unopened bottles and nodded his head to the young woman as he broke the seal. Kitsune watched in interest as he tipped the bottle back and took several long swallos before putting the bottle down with a pleased sigh.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot earlier and I apologize if I came across a bit harsh." Kitsune wasn't sure what to think but her thoughts were interrupted by the tv when a breaking news cast was being displayed reaching out she took the remote and turned the tv up a bit more to hear what was going on. _"A young woman who called and reported the attack says that she was saved by as of yet unknown male wearing goggles. She claimed that she was attacked and dragged into an ally way by several men who in the process of stripping her were ambushed. The hero as it may seem then told the young woman to run before launching himself into the gang. When police arrived at the location they found four dead bodies along with two unconscious individuals who upon running a check were wanted for rape and murder in Okinawa. While the police may frown on Vigilante activities the victim in this case I am sure is thankful for the actions of this vigilante."_ Kitsune muted the tv and stared at the young man across from her.

"What? "

Kitsune just shook her head and took another drink of her sake. "I take it you are going to be staying with us for a while?"

Keitaro shook his head and sighed. "Oh how I wish but it seems my senile relative has decided that I am going to be running this place. Though what that old bat was thinking is beyond me."

The young woman across from him choked on her sake and started coughing trying to clear her airway before she started laughing. "Oh that is rich you had me there for a minute Granny putting you in charge of an all girls dorm."

Keitaro was grumbling as Kitsune barely kept herself from falling off the couch with her laughing he stood and made his way to his room flopping down on his futon as his sake binge claimed him.

….

The morning air was split by a scream so loud it sent the roosting birds into flights of terror dogs howled and people looked up trying to figure where the sound had come from. Haruka bolted up the stairs towards Hinata Sou she had been preparing to open for business when she had heard the scream she knew instantly and she acted instantly. Slamming the door open she turned the cornor leading down the hall and slid to a stop outside the managers room without any preamble slammed the door open only to catch Naru as she fell on top of her. Shoving the trembling brunette off so she could stand up and stepped into the room sliding the door shut behind her, she heard a small whimper and turned to see Keitaro propped up against the wall both hands holding his groin as his body trembled in either controlled rage or extreme agony she couldn't tell. Looking up she saw the wooden board leading to Naru's room was open and she looked at her obviously tormented cousin.

"She jumped didn't she?" A nod was her only response as she heard Kitsune laughing from down the hall.


End file.
